


The Story of Shakka Eyan

by Hershey0823



Series: The Story of Shakka Eyan [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hershey0823/pseuds/Hershey0823
Summary: Shakka Eyan is many things. She is a hybrid of Twi'lek and Human. She the best friend of Ahsoka Tano. She is the Padawan of Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. She is commander of the 212th legion of the GAR. One thing she is not, is a coward. However, she keeps running from her past. Follow her story as she goofs off with friends, struggles with attachments, and, all-in-all, tries to become the perfect Jedi.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Story of Shakka Eyan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Clone Wars Movie

Hi, Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic. My OC’s name is Shakka Eyan. Sometimes I will include good or inspiring songs that I think you may like. I will also include songs in this story. I do not own star wars or any of these characters other than my OCs. I also do not own any songs that I may include. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome, but please don’t be mean. Also, some stuff in this story may not be canon. This is your narrator Hershey and welcome to my OC’s story.

Today's song is ‘Born Ready’ by Zayde Wolf

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Clone troopers ran past as Octuptarra droids moved through the city.

“They’re back.” Anakin pointed out after running towards the sound of explosions.

“I told you this victory was too easy.” said Obi-wan after he caught up with Anakin. “We never should have sent the ship back for supplies.”

“It wasn’t my idea to send the ship back.” Anakin shot back.

“Alright men, second wave incoming.” Obi-wan alerted the soldiers who were still running towards the approaching droids. The ground shook with the vibrations from laser blasts.

“Rex, you and your men, follow me.” Anakin said to his second in command.

“Cody, battle positions.” told Obi-wan, doing the same as Cody ran by.

“Up to the front!” Cody yelled as he ran to join the rest of his brothers on the battlefield.

Platoons of battle droids marched towards them. Obi-wan and Anakin deflected blasts while troopers in white plastoid shouted to each other and took out droids. The air was full of flying red and blue lasers. Obi-wan gave the signal and cannons fired blasts into the increasing mass of droids. The lasers picked off the soldiers one by one. 

“Skywalker should have attacked by now!” Exclaimed Cody, a bit exasperated, to Obi-wan as he continued shooting his blaster.

“Don’t worry! He knows the plan!” Obi-wan had to yell to be heard over the loud yelling of troopers, explosions, clanking of droids, and other sounds of war.

Anakin stood on top of a round, black, structure in between two buildings above the battle along with his Captain, Rex, and a couple other clone troopers. 

“What’s our plan of attack, sir?” Captain rex questioned.

“Follow me.” Anakin responded before flipping off of the round structure and onto an Octuptarra droid. The clones ignited their jetpacks and flew down to join him. They used their new close proximity to the octuptarras to be able to land better hits on the droid. Anakin deflected laser blasts while riding on top of a second octuptarra. Obi-wan motioned for everyone to move forwards, towards the droid to join Anakin and the other clones. Determination filled everyone as they fought for control of the city. Even as their brothers fell in battle, the clones kept going forward to fight whatever evil was facing them.

Running through the swarms of battle droids, Obi-wan’s lightsaber but through them like a hot vibroblade through softened butter. Droid after droid fell by his hand and crumpled to the ground in heaps of burned scrap metal. One clone got their blaster shot out of their hands so they resorted to punching the droid with their hand and screaming in pain after likely breaking all the bones in their hand. Cody, similarly, kicked and punched at droids, but luckily did not seem to get injured (although it is probably not a good idea to punch and kick metal droids).

Anakin lept from the top of the droid onto one of the legs. He cut and slashed until the octuptarra exploded into flames and he lept onto a different octuptarra droid. He slashed off one of the legs of the droid, making it fall, unbalanced, to the ground.

“We’re gonna need reinforcements.” Anakin remarked as he regrouped with Obi-wan.

“We haven’t been able to get through to the Admiral.”Obi-wan responded. As they spoke, their cannons took out multiple separatist tanks. That’s when they realized that the separatist forces were beginning to retreat.

“They’re pulling back.” Anakin said, with disbelief in his voice. As he spoke, a Republic transport ship flew in.

“Looks like help has arrived.” Obi-wan said as it flew overhead. “Our cruiser must be back.”

“Which means we will be able to get our reinforcements.”

“Then it looks like our problems are solved. Fresh troops, new supplies, and perhaps they brought my new padawan with them.” Obi-wan said.

“You really think it’s a good idea to bring a padawan learner into all of this?” Anakin questioned doubtfully. War was difficult and could be traumatizing. It was not something that any child should have to experience.

“I spoke to Master Yoda about it.” Obi-wan responded. “You should put in a request for one. You’d make a good teacher.”

“Ha, no thanks.” Anakin chuckled, disinterested in the idea of being in charge of a small, force sensitive tween who he was expected to teach. It would just be a huge responsibility that he would not have the time for.

“Anakin, teaching is a privilege.” The transport landed in front of them as they walked. “It is part of a Jedi’s responsibility to train the next generation.”

“A Padawan would just slow me down,”Anakin said. The transport began to lower the ramp.

The two Jedi had been expecting fully grown troops equipped with plastoid armour and blasters, not a small, teenage togruta equipped with nothing more than her lightsaber and her revealing clothes.

She seemed to be a padawan, if the silka beads were anything to go by. She had orange skin with white facial markings, blue eyes, and her lekku and montrals were striped with blue and white. She had an akul tooth headdress that her silka beads were attached to.She wore a maroon tube top, skirt, boots, and gloves with a brown belt and white leggings. There was a lightsaber and a Togruta sash attached to her belt.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Anakin asked as she walked down the ramp and towards him and Obi-wan.

“I’m Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me.” She replied. Then she looked around, as if searching for something. Then she put her hand to her face and sighed. Before anyone could ask what she was doing, she yelled back to the ship.

“Shakka, get your but over here now!” She yelled, frustrated. There was obviously someone else in the transport still because a loud thud and someone yelling ‘ow’ could be heard from within the ship. Then a small, female hybrid darted down the ramp. Or at least she tried to dart down the ramp. She ran a few steps before tripping over her own feet and stumbling the rest of the way down, all while trying to attach a silver lightsaber to her belt. When she made her way down the ramp without falling, she stopped next to Ahsoka, who still had a hand slapped to her face in slight embarrassment, and smiled at the Jedi in front of her like she had not tripped her way down the ramp.

“Hi, I’m Shakka Eyan.” She said brightly, as if she had not tripped down the ramp. Ahsoka had taken her hand off her face and was staring at Shakka like she was thinking ‘seriously…’ in an annoyed fashion. The girl,Shakka, was very smalll, only around 4ft 8in. She had olive toned skin with patches of light blue. Her eyes were a cobalt blue and a bright smile decorated her round face. She wore robes similar to Master Kenobi’s but they had no sleeves and showed off the light blue patch of skin shaped like a star on her left shoulder. She had a sturdy, muscular physique. She wore brown fingerless gloves, leggings, and boots that reached her knee. She had her dark blue, wavy, hair in a nerf tail held back by a grey hair band. Her hair ended just below her collarbone and was a bit uneven, as if she had cut it herself. Her padawan braid was short and ended at her collarbone as well.

*****POV switch to third person limited for Shakka*****  
*****Time jump back to when the transport was landing*****

As the transport was landing, Shakka frantically searched for it. She had only just realized it was not on her belt. Her best friend, Ahsoka, was getting frustrated with her.

“You only realized it was missing now? While we are landing?!?!” Ahsoka questioned. Then the transport shook slightly as the touched ground and the ramp began to lower for them to exit.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, but I’m trying to find it.” Shakka hurriedly said.

“Just find it quickly!” Ahsoka said as the ramp lowered fully and she walked down to greet the jedi generals.

Shakka was having an internal panic. Did she not clip it on properly? Did she place it somewhere? Did she leave it at the temple? She was going into an active war zone, how could she lose her sacred weapon? Then she realized it might have fallen and rolled under the seats and out of view. She ducked underneath the seats. Lo and behold, her silver lightsaber was sitting against the wall underneath the seats. She crawled underneath to reach her lightsaber. She had only just grabbed her lightsaber when a loud yell made her jump.

“Shakka, get your but over here now!” Shakka jumped and hit her head against the top of the metal seat.

“Ow!” she shrieked as her head was momentarily filled with pain. That was going to form a bruise later. She stood up and tried to run while attaching her lightsaber to her belt, which proved to be difficult because she didn't pay much attention to her feet and tripped after only taking a few steps and stumbled down the ramp, nearly dropping her lightsaber. Ahsoka had slapped her hand to her face.

‘That was not a good first impression. Damn you, Shakka. Don’t be such a klutz.’ She thought to herself as she smiled and said “ Hi, I’m Shakka Eyan.”

Ahsoka was not impressed with her.

The Jedi were both staring at her through narrowed, slightly confused eyes, probably wondering why some clumsy child was in a warzone.

Terrific.

“Anyway,” Ahsoka continued, “I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi temple immediately.”

“There is an emergency that you are required to attend to.” She finished for Ahsoka. The jedi both turned to her, making her feel awkward.

“Well I don’t know if you have noticed, but we are in a bit of an emergency right here.” Master Skywalker said, looking between the two of them. 

“Yes, our comms have been a bit unreliable, but we’ve been calling for help.” Master Obi-Wan added on.

“Master Yoda hadn’t heard from you so he sent us to deliver the message.” Ahsoka responded. This irritated Master Skywalker.

“Oh, great! They don’t even know we’re in trouble!” he said, frustrated, as he turned and walked a few steps away.

“May-maybe you can get a signal through using the cruiser that dropped us off.” Shakka suggested. She internally cursed for stuttering. This was not a great first impression with her new master. However, her mood instantly heightened when they seemed to like that option.

*******Time Skip******

The four of them were gathered around the holotable (I forgot what they were called, sorry if i got it wrong). They were finally able to reach Master Yoda as his hologram showed up on the holotable. 

“Master Kenobi, glad the padawans found you, I am.” Master Yoda said.

“Master Yoda, we are trapped here, and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed.” As Master Obi-wan gave the dire news, Aiya began to realize how bad the situation really was.

“Send reinforcements to you, we will.” Master Yoda decided, before the transmission began glitching out.

“Master Yoda? Master Yoda?” Master Obi-wan asked as the transmission was lost. The clones on the cruiser delivered the news that the transmission was lost. And they had to leave orbit due to arriving enemy ships.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to hold out a little longer.” With a hint of exasperation to his voice. Master Obi-wan ignored this comment.

“My apologies, young ones. It is time for a proper introduction.” He said cheerfully.

“We’re the new Padawan learners. I’m Ahsoka tano.” Ahsoka said, going first.

“And I’m Aiya Komad.” Aiya said simply.

“Did you get two padawans? Really?” Anakin whispered to Obi-wan, but Shakka and Ahsoka could hear him anyway.

“I’m Obi-wan Kenobi, your new master.” He responded, ignoring Anakin’s comment. He seemed skilled at ignoring his former padawan.

“Um…” Shakka began.

“I’m at your service Master Kenobi, but I’m afraid I’ve actually been assigned to Master Skywalker.” Ahsoka said, pointing in Master Skywalker’s direction. Master Skywalker’s face was full of surprise.

“What?No, no, no, no. He’s the one that wanted the padawans.” Master Skywalker said.

“No, Master Yoda was very specific. I am assigned to Master Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training.” Ahsoka retorted. Shakka and Master Obi-wan both looked between the two with amused expressions.

“But that doesn’t make any sense.” Master Skywalker insisted.

“We’ll have to sort this out later. It won’t be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons.” Master Obi-wan pointed out.

“I’ll check on Rex in the lookout post.” Master Skywalker grumbled and walked off.

“Better take her with you.” Master Obi-wan said. Anakin stopped for a second and closed his eyes in irritation before continuing to walk off while Ahsoka smiled and followed him. Meanwhile Shakka, having barely said anything, stood there unsure of what to do.

“I assume this means that you have been assigned to me?” Master Obi-wan said to her, startling her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, yes, I was assigned to you.” Shakka said, still smiling.

“Well, then, tell me a bit about yourself first.” Master Obi-wan insisted.

“Ok, well, I’m 12 years old. My homeworld is Ryloth, but I’m a hybrid, so I’m half twi’lek and half human. My favorite classes are saber training and advanced astrology. I'm currently above average in astrology for my age group so I’m with the 13-14 year old padawans for that class instead of the 11-12 year old Padawans. Also, my favorite fruit is a Feen.” She responded.

“Oh, are you ahead in any other classes besides Astrology?” Master Obi-wan questioned.

“I’m also ahead in my Literature and Writing classes, which is a bit of a surprise because I didn’t even become fluent in basic until I was like 5 or 6 years old.” She said lightly.

“What is your native language?” He asked.

“My first language is Twi’leki since I am from Ryloth. I came to Coruscant when I was nearly 4 years old, so I didn’t know any basic back then” She responded.

“Well, it seems that you are a good student. What subjects do you struggle with?” He implored.  
“Pre-algebra. Definitely pre-algebra.” She said, making Master Obi-wan chuckle lightly.

“That is understandable, young one.” He responded. “Now for some information about me. I was apprenticed to Master Jinn when I was nearly 13 and I became the master of Anakin Skywalker. I prefer to use Form III when fighting. Tea is my favorite beverage.” 

Suddenly there was a yell.

“What did you just call me!?” Anakin and Ahsoka seemed to be already fighting. Shakka laughed. Then she saw something red that seemed to be growing in size out of the corner of her eye.

She turned and pointed out what she saw to master Obi-wan.

“A shield generator,” he said as he identified what it was. “That is not good.”

*****Time Skip*********

The Jedi, Padawans, and Captain Rex all stood around the Holotable with a map on display.

“The shield generator is somewhere in this area,” Master Obi-wan pointed towards one spot on the map. “ They are slowly increasing the diameter keeping it just ahead of their troops.”

“Heavy cannons are going to be useless against that.” Rex pointed out.

“As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into one of the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit.”

“If that shield is going to be such a problem, then why don’t we just take it out?” Ahsoka asked. Shakka had always been a bit jealous of the fact that Ahsoka could speak her mind so easily. She sometimes found it difficult when she didn’t know people well.

“Easier said than done.” Captain Rex responded.

“Well, I for one, agree with her.” Said Master Skywalker. This surprised Shakka. She didn’t think he would agree with Ahsoka since he didn’t seem that fond of her. “Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it. That’s the key.”

“Right then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together.” It seemed as though Master Kenobi was trying to get them to actually spend time together so Master Skywalker would accept Ahsoka as his padawan.

“Can do, Master Kenobi.” Ahsoka responded confidently.

“I’ll decide what we do.” Master Skywalker said strictly.

“If Rex, Aiya, and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected, here.” Master Obi-wan planned out.

“They won’t have much time. The droids far outnumber us.” Rex pointed out. “So our ability to street fight without is limited without the use of heavy cannons.” They will march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons and then they will blow them away.”

“We’ll figure out a way. Come on, Master, let’s go.” Ahsoka said cheerily.

“If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk.” He reprimanded. Shakka internally winced. When someone like your master said something like that, you knew you were in trouble. Though, she wasn’t really surprised. Trouble seemed to follow her and Ahsoka around like a magnet sometimes. Ahsoka got in trouble for talking back and not showing respect. Shakka also got in trouble for talking back occasionally, but only when she felt something was very unfair. However she had also gotten into verbal and physical altercations with another Padawan, usually because they said something horrible. On the plus side, Shakka was very good at talking her way out of a punishment. It had helped fine-tune her natural talent at acting. She was a talented actress, and was good at acting and improvising to get out of trouble. Ahsoka, however, couldn’t lie or act if the fate of the galaxy was at stake. Ahsoka would try, but usually failed hilariously and would leave Shakka trying not to laugh.

“They make quite a pair, don’t they, sir? You think they have a chance?” Captain Rex questioned Master Obi-wan.

“They better.” He responded. “If they can’t turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons, there’ll be no escape for any of us.”

Her eyes widened. This could very well be her first and last mission as a padawan. Fear began to seize her heart. It was also at that moment that Shakka realized they had probably forgotten she was even there.

“What can we do while they disengage the shield generator?” Shakka asked her new master.

“I have a plan.” He said slightly dramatically.

*****Time Skip*****

Clones fired blasters into the platoons of droids marching towards them. Shakka’s master was far ahead of her, slashing through the droids easily. Shakka followed his lead, swinging her dark, navy blue lightsaber, beheading droids and leaving piles of burned scrap when she was finished.

“Shakka are you doing alright?” Master Obi-wan asked her.

“Yeah,” she responded, “ This is just like the simulations. Except, the droids are bigger than what I saw in the holos.” 

The clones had begun to fall back into a retreat. The battle droids overwhelmed them. 

“They’re right behind us sir. They wiped out most of my unit.” Captain Rex said as he ran up to Master Obi-wan. “We had to pull out of there.”

An explosion went off and the three of them ran behind a large piece of a control panel for cover.

“The shield has almost reached the heavy cannons.” Master Obi-wan alerted them.

“Master what do we do? You still have not told me your plan?” Shakka said, her voice reaching an octave higher than normal.

“Patience, young one. You must have patience. Just remember to follow my lead.” He responded. Shakka hated patience.Wait... jedi can’t hate. Scratch that thought, she heavily disliked patience. And follow his lead for what?

“We’re not going to be able to stop them, sir.” Captain Rex told Master Obi-wan.

“Move your troops back to the heavy cannons. Do everything you can to protect them. We’ll delay the droids.” Shakka realized her master was referring to her as well.

‘Oh schutta’ Shakka swore in her head. ‘Ahsoka will never forgive me if I get killed on my first day’

“But…” Captain Rex tried to come up with a different option.

“That is an order Captain!” Master Obi-wan ordered. Rex got up and ran to join his men just before Obi-wan jumped up to defeat a droid that was practically on top of them. He ran out, swinging his lightsaber through droids as he went. Shakka followed him, deflecting back bolts and defeating any droids that were left for her. However, eventually they were surrounded. The separatist general came out of his tank.

“You must be the infamous General Kenobi.” the general said (I didn't know his name)

“I surrender.” Master Kenobi said. Shakka turned to him with an incredulous face.

‘Is he boc’ara? What is he thinking?’ Shakkathought. A super battle droid stepped forward and took their lightsabers. Shakka used her acting skills to use fake fear and disbelief to mask her confusion, frustration, and anger. She was a talented actress, and was good at acting and improvising to get out of trouble. Ahsoka tried, but usually failed hilariously and usually left Shakka trying not to laugh.

“Now, Master Kenobi, order your troops to stand down.” The separatist ordered. Instead, however, Master Obi-wan used the force to move four rocks to make a table and three chairs. 

“General, have a seat.” Master Obi-wan said. Shakka was confused. What was he doing? Maybe this was part of his plan?

“Have you gone mad?” The separatist questioned, confused.

‘Your not the only one who wonders that’ Shakka thought in her head.

“I’ve conceded the battle.” He responded. “Now we have simply got to negotiate terms of surrender.”

“Don’t try any of your tricks, Jedi.” The separatist responded.

“Surely there is no reason we can’t be civilized about this.” master Obi-wan said. Shakka kept her mask of fear and disbelief over her confusion. The general temporarily disappeared. Then a ramp lowered in the back of the tank. The general and a servant droid walked down the ramp and towards the Master and padawan.

“ ‘Tis a rare honor to meet one’s opponent face-to-face.” Shakka’s master continued as they moved to take a seat. “Your a legend throughout the inner core.”

“Thank you. The honor is all mine. I’m so glad you’ve decide to surrender.” 

“Well, at some point, one must realize the gravity of the situation.” He coughed. “Might we have some refreshments?”

“You!” the separatist motioned towards the servant droid. “Bring us something liquid.”

“Thank you, this shouldn’t take long.” Shakka's Master said. After the servant droid left, the separatist turned to Shakka.

“You seem scared, girl. Do I intimidate you.” The separatist general sneered at her.

“Well, I suppose. It’s just...I’ve never had to surrender before. I’ve been in this war since it has started and I’ve always been on the winning side. You must be an awfully good general.” Shakka said convincingly.

“Hmmm…” The separatist seemed to consider this.

*****Time Skip*****

The servant droid brought them each teacups filled with brown tea. Shakka’s master swirled his tea with his spoon before taking a sip. Shakka took a sip of her own tea while her master negotiated terms of surrender. It was sweet.

“And, of course, once you’ve taken custody of my troops, arrangements will need to be made for their food and shelter.” Shakka watched curiously as she continued to sip her tea. “Tell me, do you have enough supplies-”

“Enough of this! You are stalling!” The separatist general suddenly exploded at them in frustration. Shakka raised her eyebrows at this in surprise. She thought the separatist believed their surrender. However, Master Obi-wan remained calm.

“Nonsense. General, there are numerous details to be discussed.” He responded.

This made the separatist General so angry he flipped the table. Shakka moved her cup out of the way so she could finish her tea without the cup breaking.

“Seize them!” The separatist shouted. The super battle droids picked up Shakka and her master by their arms. This caused Shakka to drop her tea. She glared at the general who made her drop her tea.

“Unless you call off your troops right now, I will have no choice but to destroy you.” The general threatened.

Shakka looked to her master to see what he would say.

“Truthfully, I was hoping your shield would be knocked out by now.” He responded.

‘So he was stalling’ Shakka thought. Then, the shield began to recede. 

They did it. Ahsoka and Anakin had been successful.  
Now, they had a chance.

“Oh, well.” Master Obi-wan said before flipping out of the hold of the droids and making the crash together. Shakka mimicked his moves as best she could and successfully slammed the droids holding her together so they crashed. Shakka darted after her master as he jumped and landed behind the general. Her master grabbed the general by the neck and used him as a living shield. This caused the general to cease fire to save his own life. Shakka stood next to him.

“Something seems to have happened to your shield, General.” Master Obi-wan sneered at the separatist. Near them, their cannons began to fire into the droid army. A figure appeared on her master’s comlink.

“General Kenobi, if you can hear me, we are through the blockade. The separatist Armada is in retreat. Your reinforcements should be landing in a moment.” The admiral said. As he said that, gunships flew in. One landed near her and Master Obi-wan. It opened and Master Yoda came out to meet them. 

Now that the danger had mostly passed, Shakka wondered how Ahsoka was doing. Usually she and Ahsoka were inseparable, closer than sisters. Now they were in an active warzone. She prayed that Ahsoka was doing okay with her new master.  
*****Time Skip*****

Shakka was sitting on a piece of rubble sipping water from a canteen while Master Yoda and Master Obi-wan talked. From what she could tell, Master Skywalker and Ahsoka were having some issues as a master-padawan team. She saw a gunship land and Ahsoka and Master Skywalker stepped out and headed over to Master Yoda and Master Obi-wan. Shakka decided to wait until they were all done talking before heading over to talk with Ahsoka. Shakka saw Ahsoka run off towards the gunship. She made eye contact with Ahsoka and wiggled her eyebrows at her. Ahsoka copied her and then stuck out her tongue at her. Shakka stuck her tongue out at Ahsoka just as she reached the gunship. Once Master Skywalker had reached the gunship, Ahsoka and Shakka waved goodbye to each other and the gunship took off.

“Shakka, we have a new mission.” Her master called to her as he walked over. “We must go to Tatooine and make a deal with Jabba the Hutt.”

“Oh, Ok. Are we leaving now?” Shakka asked, standing up and putting her canteen into a backpack she had been given.

“Yes, we will soon be heading to Tatooine as soon as we can leave, young one.” He informed. Shakka responded simply with an ‘ok’ and slipped her pack on her shoulders.They clambered into her master’s starfighter and lifted off to travel to Tatooine.

*****Time Skip*****

As soon as the Jedi starfighter entered the atmosphere of Tatooine, Shakka could feel the dry, blistering heat. She regretted wearing no sleeves. Her skin was going to burn. 

“Why does it have to be so hot here? I’m not even outside yet and I feel like I’m being roasted over a fire.” Shakka complained.

“Well Tatooine’s two suns probably have something to do with it.” Her master responded, a slight smile gracing his lips.

“Two suns? Anything more than one is just unnecessary.” She pouted. Her master chuckled, happy with the fact she was beginning to become more comfortable with him.

When the fighter landed outside of Jabba’s palace, they stepped out. Shakka was hit with a boiling rush of air.

“Oh force help me, its so hot.” She groaned. A bead of sweat was already trickling down her multicolored skin.  
The large door to Jabba’s palace lifted and a protocol droid and three guards stepped out.

“We should not keep the wise and powerful Jabba waiting.” The droid said in a monotone.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Shakka’s master responded. They followed the droid into the palace where the shade made the structure more cool than under the burning sun.

*****meanwhile inside of Jabba’s palace*****

“Mighty Jabba, one of our most powerful Jedi is on his way to rescue your son.” Master Obi-wan said. Master Obi-wan stood in front of Jabba the Hutt and Shakka stood to her master’s side. “We will not let you down.”

Jabba the Hutt said something in Huttese that she could not understand.

“The most gracious Jabba has one more small condition. He demands you bring back the slime who kidnapped his little punky muffin.” The translator droid said.

“Punky?” Master Obi-wan said, amused. It made Shakka snort with laughter and she attempted to cover it up with a cough. She wasn’t in the mood to get herself killed by a Hutt.

“Dead or Alive.” The translator added. “If you do not succeed, Count Dooku and his droid army will.” The translator finished.

While Master Obi-wan negotiated with Jabba the Hutt, he sent Shakka back to the star fighter to contact Master Skywalker and Ahsoka.

Anakin’s hologram showed up on the comlink. She could see other soldiers in the background, so she knew he was on the gunship.

“Where is Obi-wan?” Master Skywalker asked. That is when Shakka realized she was using Master Obi-wan’s comlink.

“He is finishing up negotiations with Jabba the Hutt. We have been given one full rotation to retrieve Jabba’s son and return him safely.

“It shouldn’t take that long, but thanks.” He responded, satisfied with the time limit. 

“Take care, once we are done with negotiations, we will join you on Teth.”

“Understood.” His hologram disappeared.  
After his hologram flickered out, the door to Jabba’s palace opened. Her master strode out. 

“How did negotiations go?” Shakka asked, running up to him. 

“Fairly well.” He responded.

“Can we leave now, I can feel my skin burning.” Shakka remarked.

“Yes,” he chuckled, “We can leave now.”

The short flight off Tatooine was soon over and they were in the cool hanger of a Republic cruiser.

“Captain, tell Admiral Yularen to get underway.” Master Obi-Wan said as soon as the cockpit opened. “We need to reinforce Anakin.” 

Captain Cody immediately went to alert Admiral Yularen.

*****Time Skip*****

“Skywalker is in trouble. You know the drill.” Master Obi-wan said to Captain Cody. Shakka was with him in the starfighter as the breached the atmosphere on Teth.

As they descended, separatist droids blasted them with lasers. Shakka let out a small yelp as one hit near her and the ship shook from the blast. 

“Skywalker to Obi-wan. Mark my position.” she heard on her master’s comlink. “I need a medical ship immediately.” It was master Skywalker. 

‘Why do they need a medical ship’ Shakka thought to herself, ‘Did Ahsoka get hurt?’

“Do you Copy?” Master Skywalker finished.

“Anakin,do you read me? Anakin? Come in!” Master Obi-wan tried to reach Anakin but got no answer. “ They’re jamming our transmissions. I hope that Anakin is having an easier time than we are, Shakka.”

“I sure hope so.” Shakka said as the ship shook and vibrated from various laser blasts.

*****Time Skip*****

“It looks like there is a battle on the east side of the palace.” Master Obi-wan pointed out.

“Do you think Ahsoka and master Skywalker are there?” Shakka asked.

“Well if there’s a battle Anakin is probably caught in the middle of it.” He answered. “We’ll start looking for him there. All ships, follow me.”

As they flew by, they saw Captain Rex and another clone trooper surrounded by battle droids. Shakka shot the droids before she and her master leaped out of the star fighter to the ground and continued deflecting blaster bolts and slashing droids. Explosions overhead from gunships caused chunks of rubble to fall around them. Shakka had sweat and dust in her eyes, but she kept slashing. 

She and her master made their way into the monastery, where they came across a bald Dathomirian woman with twin red blades.

“Master Kenobi. Always chasing after Skywalker. So predictable.”

“Anakin leaves quite a mess. Which always leads to you Ventress.” Master Obi-wan said. Ventress looked over at Shakka. 

“It seems you’ve already got another brat.” She sneered. Then, she jumped and slashed her blades at Shakka. Shakka took a step back and blocked the blow with her single navy blade. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

“Ok, normally I would say nice to meet you, but seeing as you tried to attack, that is probably not true.” Shakka said, her voice going an octave higher from the strain of holding against the attack. Her Master swung at Ventress so she would have to pause her attack to block his swing. Super battle droids shot lasers at Shakka and her master, but they both deflected them towards the droids, destroying them. They chased after Ventress further in the monastery. Then, Ventress seemed to disappear just as Shakka and her master entered a big room with many pillars.

“Ventress, I know your here. You can’t hide. I can feel your frustration.” Master Obi-wan said, looking around, “Let me guess, your after Jabba’s young son too.”

That comment must have made Ventress angry, because she jumped out from her hiding spot. Shakka was not expecting her to come from right behind her and was unprepared. Before she could do anything else, Ventress used the force to shove her into a pillar. Her head hit the pillar with a loud crack, and she blacked out after hearing someone call her name.

*****Time Skip*****

When Shakka awoke, she felt warm, and the pain in her head had dilated to a dull throb. She felt someone’s small, warm hand holding her hand.

“Shakka? Are you awake? Can you hear me?” said a voice that sounded like Ahsoka.

Shakka opened her eyes to find her orange friend sitting in a chair by her bedside. They were in the med bay. The lights have been dimmed which helped her headache not feel worse.

“Sup Cannibal.” Shakka mumbled in a greeting with one eyebrow raised.

“Sup Space Ace.” Ahsoka shot back, raising her white facial mark that replaced an eyebrow.

“Did we win?” Shakka asked.

“Yep. We did. You completely missed me defeating 2 magna guards with a huttlet strapped to my back in order to save the day.” Ahsoka said in a tone that was half joking, half full of pride.

“Wow. I guess I missed out on a lot, right?” Shakka asked and Ahsoka responded with a knod.

“Yeah, you did. I still find it funny how you managed to get a concussion on your first mission ever.” 

“Ugh. I have a concussion? This sucks.” Shakka complained. She knew a concussion meant lots of boredom and bedrest for a few days.

“ At least you have me to keep you company.” Ahsoka said with a slightly insane grin.

“I think I would be better off unconscious.” Shakka said, seeing her crazed grin, yet responding with a smile so Ahsoka would know she was only joking. 

“Rude!” Ahsoka exclaimed, faking offense. Shakka wiggled her eyebrows at Ahsoka. Ahsoka wiggled her eyebrow-like markings at Shakka and stuck out her tongue. Shakka stuck out her tongue at Ahsoka in return. They both burst into fits of giggles.

As they laughed, the cruiser exited hyperspace, and they returned home to Coruscant.

*************************************************************************************************************

Translations:

Schutta - a Twi’lek curse word  
Boc’ara - Idiot. It literally means “Smart as a rock”

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfic. I do not have a set time for updating as I am taking extra highschool classes this summer since my summer plans were cancelled due to Quarantine. I also have a Sitting Shiva for my grandma that I am attending for the next couple of days and I will only have time to write at night, so I might not be able to update very often.

Additionally, I would like to include a Q&A at some point, so readers can comment questions about me or my OC and I can answer them. Please post questions if you would like a Q&A.


	2. Daily Life Part 1

Thank you for reading my OC’s story. Today’s song is Ashes by Celine Dion. I do not own any songs that I may include oR recommend in this fanfic.

  
  


**Group chat: The chat that nearly killed us**

**_Blue Raspberry_ ** _is online_

**Blue Raspberry:** Ahsoka, I’m waiting outside your classroom.

**Blue Raspberry:** Where are you?

**Blue Raspberry:**????

Shakka looked up from her comlink. She didn’t see Ahsoka anywhere. She looked into the classroom. Padawans and initiates strolled around the hallways, eager to get to lunch, but the classroom was empty.

It had been several days since they had saved Jabba the Hutt’s son, and thanks to modern medicine and technology, Shakka’s concussion had already healed and she was already back in classes.

She internally sighed. Ahsoka must have been hungry and already left for lunch. Togruta had very fast metabolism leading to them being very hungry, so sometimes Ahsoka would forget to meet her friend after class.

Shakka repositioned her backpack onto her back and she ran to the cafeteria. Padawans were already starting to gather.

“Shakka! Over here! I saved you a spot!” Ahsoka shouted from her place in the line. She was holding 2 trays in her hands. Shakka hurried over to Ahsoka and took one of the trays.

“Hi. Did you leave class early again for lunch? You were not three when I went to your classroom.” Shakka questioned. Ahsoka’s eyes widened at the realization.

“Oh, I forgot about that. I’m sorry, Shakka.” Ahsoka apologized.

“It’s fine, it just means that I had to come a little bit late to lunch, but you saved me a spot so it’s all good.” Shakka said. “What is today’s menu?”

“ Nerf steak, balka greens, chaka noodles, and jogan fruit salad.” Ahsoka responded.

“Balka greens and Chaka noodles?” Shakka complained, as she despised Chaka Noodles, “That’s it. I’m only eating the fruit salad. At least jogans taste good.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic. Nerf steak is pretty decent.” Ahsoka replied.

“Last time I ate it, I got food poisoning.” Shakka responded, as she recalled eating a piece of undercooked nerf that resulted in her being stuck at the Healers’ for a couple of days.

“Then just avoid it this time.” Ahsoka replied again as they moved to the front of the line where the food was. Shakka, true to her word, only put the Jogan fruit salad on her plate. Ahsoka, however, got nerf steak. She is a carnivore, so she only eats the meat options.

The Cafeteria was now filled with hungry padawans, initiates, and knights. Shakka and Ahsoka sat at their usual table, when Shakka realized she had not seen her other friend in the cafeteria yet. She whipped out her comlink again.

**Group chat:Biology and math class buds**

**_Astro Geek_ ** _is online_

**Astro Greek:** I don’t see you in the cafeteria. Where are you

**_Sand Dune_ ** _is online_

**Sand Dune:** My saber training class let out late. I’m on my way though.

**Astro Geek:** Better hurry before all the food is gone. It's getting crowded in here.

**Sand Dune:** I know, I know, Im hurrying

**_Sand Dune_ ** _is offline_

Shakka sighed.

“Caleb’s saber class finished late, but he is on his way now.” Shakka informed Ahsoka. Shakka and Caleb were in the same class for pre-algebra and were planning on studying together during lunch for a test coming up. Shakka and Caleb were also close friends and were only a year apart in age. However, Ahsoka was not close friends with Caleb, partially because he was 3 years younger than her, having just recently turned 11.

“Ok. You guys are studying pre-algebra, right? I passed that class, so if you need help, you can just ask me.” Ahsoka offered.

“Ok, thanks. So far, I’d rather take a lightsaber hilt to the face if it meant not having to spend another week learning the damn pythagorean theorem.” Shakka complained. Just then, a bag of books dropped into the seat next to her, momentarily startling her.

“Hey, I’m gonna go grab some food, then we can study.” Caleb Dume said hurriedly. He ran off to the back of the line. 

*****Time Skip******

Shakka’s classes had ended for the day. Her last class was saber training, leaving her sore and tired as she trekked back to the quarter she shared with her master. She pushed the door open, slammed it behind her, threw her bag onto a random chair, and collapsed on the couch. She turned on the holoTV and flicked through the different shows offered. After finding one that seemed remotely interesting, she settled in to watch.

She was so tired that after a few minutes, her eyelids began to droop and feel heavy. She felt so comfortable and warm. She felt safe and happy as warmth surrounded her and she allowed her eyes to slowly fall shut…

**_Bang!_ **

The door suddenly swung open and bumped into the wall. Shakka, not expecting an unfamiliar Jedi Knight to burst through the door, yelped and accidentally fell off the couch as a sudden adrenaline boost shot through her. She had to take a moment to calm down. After looking up, she saw her master with several other Jedi Knights walking through the doorway, some of whom were trying to not laugh after seeing Shakka’s reaction to being surprised.

“Oh force, i’m sorry for scaring you!” exclaimed a female Jedi Knight who had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The Jedi Knight was trying to not laugh.

“Young one, are you alright?” Shakka’s master inquired, sounding both amused and confused. He had been the last one to walk through the doorway and had only heard her shriek and found her on the floor.

“Um, I-Yeah, I’m fine.” Shakka said, scrambling to her feet with her heart still racing. Her eyes scanned the 4 jedi knights who had accompanied her master. There was a Mon Calamarian female, a human male, a Dresselian male, and the human female who had entered first and scared Shakka.

“Shakka, I was hoping to introduce you to some friends of mine who were eager to meet my new padawan.” Her master informed her. 

“This is Jedi Knight Bant Eerin,” he motioned towards the Mon Calimarian.

“Jedi Knight Garen Muln,” he motioned towards the human male.

“Jedi Knight Reeft,” He motioned towards the Dresselian male.

“And Jedi Knight Siri Tachi.” He motioned towards the human female who had scared Shakka.

Shakka respectfully bowed.

“I am padawan Shakka Eyan. Pleasure to meet you.” She responded with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too.” Knight Eerin responded. 

“When they heard I had taken on a new padawan, they decided they wanted to meet you. I apologize for not giving you a warning, young one.” Master Obi-wan told her.

“It’s fine, no need to apologize, I just got surprised a bit earlier.” Shakka assured him. They moved to the wooden table and sat in a circle around it. It was around time for dinner, so they started debating over options for food.

“What about Dex’s, they have good food there.” 

“The food there is really greasy, I’m not in the mood for greasy food.”

“Well, we are definitely not going to the Cafeteria, the food there is terrible.”

“What about trying a new place?”

“What about cooking here?” Shakka piped up in a timid voice. She had gotten comfortable around her new master, but she was sometimes shy when she was faced with a large group of people she didn’t know.

“None of us know how to cook.” Knight Tachi responded.

“Yeah, it's not a class they teach here.” Knight Muln added. Shakka knew that there were no classes teaching how to cook, but wasn’t it a necessary skill? She wondered to herself why the temple never taught basic skills.

“I know how to cook.” Shakka said. She remembered watching her mom cook before she was taken from the temple, and over the years, she had managed to teach herself to cook. 

“Yes, and she can cook very well. I suggest Shakka can cook dinner tonight.” Master Obi-wan said. On the first night they began to share quarters, they had made dinner together, so he knew that she enjoyed cooking.

After everyone agreed that Shakka should be allowed to cook dinner tonight, Shakka dug around in the pantry for ingredients. One part of her wanted to make Rycrit Stew, a favorite of hers, but the stew was from a recipe she had snuck into the temple when she arrived. It was her mother’s recipe and she felt a bit uneasy about sharing it with strangers. 

Shakka froze for a moment. She missed her mother still. Even though it had been 8 years since she had last seen her mother, she still missed her.

Shakka quickly unfroze herself and jolted herself out of her thoughts. She was too attached to her mom to still be missing her for 8 years. 

‘ _A good jedi would not be so attached_ ’ she criticized herself. She collected ingredients from the pantry to create fried mynock with feen fruit salad. Shakka and her master had gone shopping for some food and Shakka ensured they had ingredients to make some of her favorite dishes. Fried mynock was a comfort food for her. 

Shakka gathered the ingredients in her arms and dumped them on the counter. Wordlessly, she mixed together the flour, pepper, and salt. She poured it onto a plate. She poured oil into a bag and placed the pieces of mynock into a plastic bag. She shook the bag until the oil had coated the mynock. She took out the mynock and rolled each piece in the flower mixture. Shakka then realized she had not been paying attention to the conversation around her. While rolling a piece of mynock in flour, she listened to the conversation.

“The food smells really good”

“I’ve never had mynock before. I wonder what it tastes like.”

“I am _so_ hungry.”

Shakka couldn’t tell for sure which voice belonged to each person. She placed each piece of mynock on the cooking try in front of her. She had coated it with oil to keep the mynock from sticking. She placed the tray in the oven and she set the timer. She forgot that there were other people in the apartment with her. As she washed the various fruits, she started humming to a song she had stuck in her head. She nodded her head to the beat. She had a small grin on her face. She felt completely at peace as she began chopping up feens, meiloorun, jogans, and other fruits. She mixed them together while tapping her foot on the floor.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The timer went off, so she took the tray out of the oven, just to be met with the savory, mouth-watering smell of fried mynock. She moved the pieces to a large plate and she placed the fried mynock and fruit salad on the table in large bowls. 

“Dig-in everyone!” Shakka said smiling. She took her seat, a piece of fried mynock, and some fruit salad and began to eat.

**** Shakka took her first bite of her friend mynock. Her eyes widened slightly. She had made it perfectly! The fried coating was slightly crunchy, and the meat underneath was tender. It gave her feelings of warmth and comfort that she only got from eating homemade food. Food always tastes better when you put effort into it. Shakka savored every bite.

“Shakka, this is amazing. It tastes so good!” Knight Tachi exclaimed. She was already reaching for more food, as were several other of the knights. They must have been hungry.

“Thank you!” Shakka responded, her heart swelling with pride. She loved receiving compliments for her cooking. Whenever she cooked food, she cooked it to her best ability, and she felt accomplished when she received compliments for her hard work.

She scooped a spoonful of feen fruit salad into her mouth. She was instantly reminded why it was her favorite fruit. First, it reminded her of home. Second, it had the perfect amounts of sweetness and tanginess that it made it delicious. She closed her eyes as she savored the flavors.

She opened her eyes again so she could scoop more fruit into her mouth.

“So, Shakka, how was your day.” her master questioned.

“It was alright. They had nerf steak, balka greens, and chaka noodles for lunch in the cafeteria.” She responded, making a face, which provoked several of the knights to laugh.

“Well, what’s wrong with nerf steak?” he asked.

“It once caused me to be stuck in the healers’ for like a week and a half.” Shakka responded nonchalantly, taking another bite of fried mynock.

“ _A week and a half?!_ ” everyone else repeated, surprised. Most people only get stuck in the healers’ for a few days from food poisoning.

“Yeah, the healers’ said it was an unusually bad case of it. At least today at lunch, they also had jogan fruit salad. I ended up only eating fruit salad for lunch.” Shakka informed them. Her master chuckled a bit.

“Well, how were your classes?” He asked her.

“Saber training was rough. I’m kinda sore now. Astrology was fun as usual. Biology and ELA classes were cancelled today. During lunch I was studying for my next pre-algebra exam with Caleb.” She said.

“Who is Caleb.” Master Obi-wan questioned.

“He’s my friend. I don’t think I’ve mentioned him before. He is a year younger than me and still an initiate, but we are in several of the same classes.” Shakka said.

“I believe I may have taught him before. Is his name Caleb Dume?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Shakka smiled.

“How is pre-algebra going?” He asked.

“It’s kind of boring, as usual.” Shakka responded. She didn’t like pre-algebra, or any math for that matter. “And the teacher isn’t very nice.”

They continued chatting. Sometimes, one of Master Obi-wan’s friends would ask a question or add to something. Shakka gradually felt herself opening up to them and becoming more comfortable.

Eventually it began to get late. Shakka had classes tomorrow and Knight Eerin had an early shift in the healers’ so they decided it might be time to wrap up dinner and go home to their own quarters. They all stood up and made their way towards the door.

“Hey, Obi-wan, I just realized, not only is your padawan an awesome cook, but they make a pretty good armrest.” Knight Tachi said, putting her elbow on top of Shakka’s head. Since Knight Tachi was very tall, Shakka’s height was perfect for her arm. Shakka simply put on a long-suffering look and made eye contact with Knight Tachi. Knight Tachi laughed, as did everyone, and moved her elbow.

“Goodbye, Siri.” He responded with an amused smile. She headed out through the door.

“Bye.”

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Obi. Goodbye Shakka.”

Each time someone told her goodbye, Shakka returned the phrase. After everyone left, she told her master she was tired and was going to head to bed.

She showered and changed into a pair of pajamas. Her eyelids were heavy again. She sat on her bed and crawled under the covers. She fell asleep almost immediately.

_Hands held her down. She couldn’t move. She was struggling against something, but she didn’t know what she was trying to fight._

_The hands tightened. So tight that they hurt. She felt panicked, more scared than she had ever felt._

_But why?_

_Why was she scared?_

_What was she trying to get free from?_

_She couldn’t hear, couldn’t see._

_She could only feel the hands tighten even more against her skin._

_Suddenly she could hear again._

_A bone-chilling scream filled the air. It sounded…familiar._

_Her heart beat faster as adrenaline filled her. She couldn’t get free- she needed them to let go. The hands hurt. They were tight, too tight._

_Let me go-stop! Stop it-letme go letme go-_

Shakka sat up in bed with a gasp. She scrambled backwards, towards the wall for a moment, her mind still convinced the hands were on her. She couldn’t breathe for a moment. A drop of sweat trickled down her face. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Her mind felt shaken, like she couldn’t think straight. Her eyes darted around, finally landing on her clock.

It was only around 0200. 

It was so early, but Shakka knew she would be unable to fall asleep. She silently rose from her bed, her legs shaky, and grabbed her blanket. She crept out into the kitchen/living room area and moved to heat some water for tea. She grabbed her datapad off the counter and put her earbuds in. She turned on some music to hopefully distract her and make her feel better. 

When she had finished making tea (a special blend from Ryloth that she had found with two spoonfuls of sugar), she moved to the couch and wrapped herself in her blanket. She began to read some books she had downloaded before electing to turn a movie on. 

When her second movie ended, she heard the door to her master’s bedroom open and he walked into the living room and froze, obviously surprised to see her awake this early. It was only around 0600.

“Shakka, you’re up early.” He stated confused. Then he saw the dark circles under her eyes. “Are you alright, it doesn’t look like you got much sleep.”

“I-I just couldn’t sleep much. It’s nothing to be concerned about.” She said, drawing her blanket around her further. Her master moved to the couch and sat next to her.

“Did you have a nightmare, or a vision?” He asked in a gentle voice.

“I- I don’t know, Master. I’m going to go get ready for class.” Shakka said and she ran off to her room to get changed for class. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Pre-algebra was still boring as usual, and with Shakka’s lack of sleep, it was even more rough than usual.

“Who can use the pythagorean theorem to find the angles for this triangle.” The teacher asked.

Shakka internally sighed. To her, pre-algebra was useless knowledge that she would never need to know as a Jedi. It made no sense to teach it.

“Caleb Dume, please answer the question.” The teacher said.

“Actually, I was just wondering, why do we use the pythagorean theorem. Were there other options? Was it the easiest option? Were there other reasons why we use this theorem, and not another one?” He questioned. The teacher’s face instantly turned from being calm to being irritated and annoyed. This was the reaction from most teachers when Caleb would not stop asking questions.

“Are you questioning our methods?” The teacher asked rudely. “You should trust that as your teacher, I know what is the best way for you to learn.”

This irritated Shakka. She hated when people were rude to her friends. She highly valued loyalty, and it was important to her to protect her friends.

“Actually, I would like to know why also. If there are any other ways to find the angles of a triangle, maybe they would be easier for some of the students in this class who struggle with the concepts that are being taught.” Shakka said. 

“You two are questioning the ways that have been taught for generations, and I will not have it. Both of you will see me after class for your punishment.” The teacher said in a stern, strict voice.

Shakka was shocked. Were they not allowed to ask questions? She was in disbelief. The teacher just continued on with the lesson. Shakka made eye contact with Caleb who had the same disbelieving and annoyed expression on his face.

At the end of class, they walked up to the teacher’s desk together. 

“Both of you will be receiving detention during lunch for four days. Your masters will be informed of this.”

“But I don’t have a master.” Caleb said.

“Then your creche master will be informed.” The teacher finished. “No go to your next class, you will not be receiving any late passes.”

Wordlessly, Shakka and Caleb rushed to pack their belongings and run to their next class, not wanting to get anymore punishments.

******** *********************************************************************************************************

Shakka entered her shared quarters, slammed the door behind her, and ran past her master to her room, shutting the door behind her. Today had not been a good day. First, she had gotten barely any sleep. Second, she had gotten four days of detention. Third, due to detention, she was unable to talk to Ahsoka at all. Fourth, saber training was rough. They had done padawan duels today, and since she was a new padawan, she had been wiped out of the tournament in the first match. And now, she was going to get in trouble for getting four days of detention.

She might be being overdramatic, but some days, she really hated everything.

**_Knock! Knock!_ **

“Shakka, are you alright?” She heard her master on the other side of the door.

“I’m fine, just not a great day.” She said, with a slight bit of anger leaking into her voice.

“Is there anything you need?” Her master asked. Shakka appreciated him asking.

“...maybe some of that special tea blend from Ryloth. It tastes good with two spoonfuls of sugar.” She said.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He said. Shakka heard his footsteps retreat towards the kitchen. Shakka pulled out her comlink to contact Ahsoka.

**Group chat: The chat that nearly killed us**

**_Blue Raspberry_ ** _is online_

**Blue Raspberry:** Hey, I’m sorry I couldn’t join you for lunch earlier. I got detention but I never had time to contact you or tell you in person until now.

**_Orange_ ** _is online_

**Orange:** It’s fine. I’m alright sitting on my own for a day. I’m just confused as to how you got detention.

**Blue Raspberry:** My pre algebra teacher decided me and Caleb were ‘questioning the traditions of generations’ and gave us detention for four days

**Blue Raspberry:** We were only asking some questions

**Blue Raspberry:** And we apparently disrespected Jedi tradition 

**Orange:** OMG!! I JUST BURST OUT LAUGHING AND NOW SKYGUY IS STARING AT ME LIKE IM CRAZY

**Blue Raspberry:** Wait who is Skyguy?

**Orange:** Its a nickname for my master.

**Blue Raspberry:** Oh ok

“Shakka, the tea is ready. Can you come out of your room?” Her master said on the other side of the door.

“One moment.” Shakka responded.

**Group chat: The chat that nearly killed us**

**Blue Raspberry:** I gtg. See you soon.

**Orange:** See ya soon

Shakka placed her comlink on top of the dresser, walked over to the door and opened to be faced with her master and two steaming cups of tea.

“Here’s your tea, Shakka.” He handed her a mug of the steaming liquid. “Let’s go sit on the couch.”

Shakka wordlessly took the mug and followed him to the couch. She felt a bit less angry than she had before when she had come straight from the padawan duels, but she still felt angry.

“You seemed off today, young one. Is everything alright.” He questioned in a gentle voice.

“I just- today was not a good day.” She said, taking a sip of tea. The tea was comforting.

“What happened that made it bad?” He asked.

“I-um- I got in trouble in pre algebra. The teacher was getting irritated with Caleb for asking a lot of questions. I tried to explain to her that the answers to the questions may be beneficial to the students but she said that we were disrespecting tradition and gave us four days of detention during lunch.” 

“In my own classes Calab had a habit of asking every question he could think of.” Master Obi-wan said, recalling the many questions the 11 year old would ask.

“Yeah, well on top of that, we had padawan duels today and I got wiped out in the very first tournament since I’m new at being a padawan. It was humiliating.” Shakka complained, crossing her arms over her chest. Then she suddenly remembered. She was the padawan assigned to a council member. Shouldn’t she have been able to get further in the tournament? Did she embarrass her master by failing?

“Shakka, you are a new padawan. The other padawans all had years of training already. You haven’t even been a Padawan for a full week yet.” He assured her.

“I know, but you're a council member. Shouldn’t you have been assigned a Padawan who was better at actually fighting with a lightsaber?” She questioned, clutching her mug.

“If we are master and padawan, it is because the force wills it, not because you are talented at saber dueling.” Her master assured her again. This made Shakka feel a bit better.

After all, the force had willed them to become master and padawan. She could always train harder to become better.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while they finished their tea.

“Before getting ready for dinner, let's meditate. Then we can prepare dinner.” Master Obi-wan suggested. 

“Ok.” Shakka responded with a bit of a grin. They moved into meditation positions and focused on feeling the force and nothing more.

*************************************************************************************************************

If you have questions feel free to comment them.

Have a good day and please stay safe during the Pandemic.


	3. Malevolence Arc Part 1

Hi Everyone! Today’s song is Castle On The Hill by Ed Sheeran. I do not own any songs that I may include in my fanfic. Also, I did not proofread this before posting it, so there may be some errors.

*************************************************************************************************************

Shakka looked around the cafeteria from where she sat. The large room was filled with people, but she couldn’t see Ahsoka anywhere. It was unlike her to not be at lunch.

**Group chat: The chat that nearly killed us**

**_Blue Raspberry_** _is online_

**Blue Raspberry:** Ahsoka where are you?

**Blue Raspberry:** You usually never miss lunch

**Blue Raspberry:** ????????????????

**_Orange_ ** _ is online _

**Orange:** Me and Master Skywalker got a mission. We had to leave around 0400. I would have contacted you that I was leaving but you were most likely sleeping

**Blue Raspberry:** Ohhhhh I didn’t hear that you were on a mission. What’s going on

**Orange:** Separatists have been spotted in the Abregado System. Master Plo’s fleet got destroyed.

**Blue Raspberry:** Oh No... Is he ok?

**Orange:** I don’t know. And they won’t organize a rescue mission.

**Blue Raspberry:** Don’t give up hope that he might be alive. I know you two are close.

**Orange:** yeah. Anyway, I gtg there is a mission debriefing. See ya soon

**Blue Raspberry:** See you soon

**_Orange_ ** _ is offline _

Shakka could tell Ahsoka was tired from the way she was texting. She had made no snippy remarks and hadn’t called her master ‘Skyguy’. In all honesty, Shakka would be tired too if she had to leave at 0400 to fight in a war.

Then it struck Shakka.

What if that was the last time they ever spoke to each other. She had seen many padawans and their masters come back dead due to the war. She decided to send one last message on the commlink. 

**Group chat: The chat that nearly killed us**

**_Blue Raspberry_ ** _ is online _

**Blue Raspberry:** You better stay safe. Don’t do anything reckless

**Blue Raspberry:** See you soon, Ahsoka

**_Blue Raspberry_ ** _ is offline _

Shakka knew Ahsoka would likely not see her message for a while. Warzones tended to be very busy and chaotic. However, she just felt compelled to send Ahsoka a reminder to not do something impulsive or reckless and get herself injured, as she tended to do. Shakka had similar tendencies, but with more common sense. 

Today’s lunch menu was actually decent this time. It was one of the rare days they had unhealthy, greasy foods in the cafeteria. There was a krayt bacon burger, shuura fruit, a muja donut, and more balka greens. Shakka looked forward to days where the temple served greasy foods instead of healthy foods. She was only able to eat in the cafeteria instead of detention because her master had spoken to her teacher and it had been decided as an unfair punishment, freeing her of four days of lunch detention.

She took a bite off her burger. It was mouthwateringly good, one of the best things that they served at the cafeteria. 

When she finished lunch, she still had about half an hour of free time before her afternoon classes began. She shouldered her pack and headed to her and her master’s shared quarters. Closing the door behind her, she set her bag down by the door and did a running jump onto the couch. She turned on a show on holoTV just as her master walked in. 

“Shakka, we are needed on the warfront, we must be ready to leave by 1200.” Master Obi wan said, walking over to her.

“Are we going to where Ahsoka and Master Skywalker are?” Shakka asked, eager to gain information.

“Yes, we will be traveling to meet them. You will be debriefed on the mission once we are on board the Negotiator.” He informed her. “You better start packing some clothes, we may be gone for a few days.”

“Ok, Master.” Shakka darted off towards her room.

Once inside her room, she grabbed a duffle bag she had in the corner and stuffed sleep clothes and her jedi robes into it. She had a couple of hair ties thrown in, along with her toiletries and datapad. She lifted the duffle bag so the straps were in her left shoulder and she carried her commlink in her right hand. 

The master and padawan walked together to the landing platform to be brought to the Negotiator. As they walked onto the landing platform, Shakka realized how hot it was outside. She was grateful that the transport would have air conditioning. They boarded the transport and took their seats. Shakka was so short that her feet didn’t even touch the ground. She placed her duffle bag by her ankles. Shakka turned on her commlink and contacted Ahsoka.

**Group chat: The chat that nearly killed us**

**_Blue Raspberry_ ** _ is online _

**Blue Raspberry:** AHSOKA

**Blue Raspberry** : ME AND MASTER OBI-WAN ARE BEING DEPLOYED TOO

Shakka received no response from Ahsoka. She must have been busy. Shakka turned to look out the window as the buildings below them shrunk until you could barely tell they were buildings. As soon as the transport landed in the hangar bay, The Negotiator jumped to lightspeed. 

“Our ships are in defensive formation, sir.” A clown trooper named Cody said as they entered the debriefing room. Cody was previously the commander, but Shakka had filled that role as the new padawan, so he ended up being demoted back to being a captain. Shakka felt kind of bad about that.

“All right, commander. I’ll check on Anakin’s progress.” Master Obi-wan said. He moved to face a screen where admiral Yularen was waiting. 

“Admiral, how goes escort?” Shakka’s master asked.

“Convoys are proceeding on schedule, general. No sign of enemy activity.” Admiral Yularen reported.

“And where’s Skywalker?” Master Obi-wan asked. Shakka paid attention to this part. Wherever Master Skywalker was, Ahsoka was probably with him.

“Uh, the general felt a redeployment of his fleet would increase our defensive perimeter.” 

“I see. Thank you, admiral.” Her master responded, seeming slightly annoyed with his former padawan’s actions. “That will be all.”

Shakka was confused. She wondered what this meant for her friend. 

“Problem, sir?” Captain Cody asked.

“Anakin has just redeployed himself...again.” he replied, stroking his beard. Shakka noticed he did that a lot when he was thinking.

“Where did he redeploy himself to?” Shakka asked. “Is Ahsoka with him?” 

“I believe he may have gone to the...Abregado System.” He answered.

“Isn’t that where Master Koon went missing? Ahsoka told me that’s where his fleet was destroyed.” Shakka said.

“Yes, it seems they may have organized their own rescue mission.” He answered.

“It kind of makes sense. I mean, Master Koon is very close to Ahsoka, and you told me that Master Skywalker is extremely compassionate and will always try to save as many lives as possible. If they believe that Master Koon is still alive, they probably decided it was worth it to check.” Shakka said.

“That is quite possible.” Her master said. He turned to her and put an arm on her shoulder. “Why don’t you put your duffle bag in your quarters. After that, come back here so I can debrief you on the mission.”

“Ok, Master.” Shakka responded with a smile. She left the room and began walking towards where her assigned quarters were. She was smiling, but she was also very nervous. This was her second official mission, and she didn’t want to mess up.

Since she was still new, most troopers were not very comfortable with her. She could sometimes feel their eyes on her as she walked down the hallway with her duffle bag. Eventually she came to a stop in front of room B-39. The door slid open. There was a bed, shelf, desk, and dresser. It was minimalistic, with the small room barely having anything in it. The only color in the room besides grey was the black color of the blankets on the bed. There were two doors, one that led to a closet, and a second door that she assumed was a bathroom. She dropped her duffle bag on the floor and sat on the bed. The blankets were soft.

**Group chat: The chat that nearly killed us**

**_Blue Raspberry_ ** _ is online _

**Blue Raspberry:** Ahsoka, I am on the negotiator and I just heard that you and Master Skywalker redeployed yourselves.

**Blue Raspberry:** Are you trying to rescue master koon?

**_Orange_ ** _ is online _

**Orange:** No. I suggested that, but apparently they can’t risk anymore ships so we have been tasked with guarding a supply convoy.

**Blue Raspberry:** Oh

**Blue Raspberry:** Sorry, I gtg to a debriefing. See you soon.

**Orange:** See ya soon

**_Orange_ ** _ is offline _

Shakka left her commlink on the dresser and left her new room for the debriefing room. She entered the room and walked over to where her Master was standing next to the holotable.

“Hello there, young one. There has been a bit of a change in plans. Before I debrief you on the mission, we need to contact Anakin and Ahsoka. I believe they may have gone searching for Master Plo Koon.” He informed her.

“But I just was messaging Ahsoka. When I went to my quarters on the ship, I messaged her and she said they had been sent to guard a supply convoy.” Shakka said, confused.

“That might be what she knows. However, I wouldn’t be surprised if he never told Ahsoka what he was planning.” Master Obi-wan concluded. He motioned to her to move more towards the holotable so Anakin and Ahsoka would be able to see her when they contacted them. Her master sent the transmission.

The holograms of Master Skywalkerand Ahsoka flickered into view above the holotable.

“Anakin, where are you?” Master Obi-wan questioned his former padawan with a tired expression.

“Uh, hello Master. We made a quick stop in the Abregado system.” Master Skywalker spoke.

“A rescue mission, I suppose. You had other orders.” Her master stated.

“It was my idea, master Obi-wan.” Ahsoka said. This made Shakka confused. Was Ahsoka just saying that, or did Ahsoka lie to her before. Ahsoka had never lied to her before.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Master Obi-wan said. By the tone of his voice, it sounded like he doubted this was Ahsoka’s idea. He turned back to Master Skywalker. “Well, have you found any survivors?”

“No, you were right. The Separatists don’t want any witnesses.” Master Skywalker said in a solemn tone. Shakka looked towards Ahsoka. No survivors meant that likely Master Koon had died. She wished she could be with Ahsoka in person instead of just over a hologram. Ahsoka had a sad, sorrowful expression on her face that made Shakka want to give her a hug.

“All the more reason for you to rejoin the defensive escorts. We need you, Anakin.” Master Obi-wan said, trying to persuade his former padawan to follow the orders he was given. “You're going to miss the rendezvous with the fleet if you don’t hurry.”

“I know Master, we’re on our way.” Master Skywalker responded as he ended the transmission.

Shakka and her master were silent for a few moments.

“Anakin just can’t seem to follow orders, can he.” Master Obi-wan said to himself. Shakka heard a hint of fondness in his voice. 

“It’s time to debrief you on the mission, Shakka.” He said after another moment of silence. He turned on the holotable to show a map of where they had tracked something. “This map shows the path of a Separatist mystery weapon that we have been tracking. As you heard before, the weapon leaves no survivors, making it critical that we find out what the weapon is.”

Shakka looked at the map. The red line darting between systems ended at the Abregado system.

“Wouldn’t the wreckage have clues that could lead to us narrowing down what the weapon is? Like if the wreckage has blast marks or pieces that are charred you can tell they used something involving laser blasts, but if there is no laser marks or charred bits than it might be an ionized or electric weapon.” Shakka suggested.

“We have tried searching the wreckage in other instances where the mystery weapon has been used, but almost always the people we send do not come back.” Master Obi-wan responded.

“Oh.” It confused her that no one was returning, even after the weapon had already fired. Based on the death toll of the weapon already, they needed to find it fast.

Since the debriefing was done, Shakka was free to do whatever she pleased until she was notified. Her master was going to send a transmission to the council and the chancellor, so Shakka decided to head to the mess hall. 

She hummed to herself as she walked. It felt a bit strange knowing she was the only one here who was technically a kid (she knew clones had accelerated aging so she was technically older than them, but she was physically younger). She decided to first stop by her room for her datapad and commlink before heading to the mess hall. 

The mess hall food had much to be desired. The only thing offered were rations that you mixed with water and heated up. It was designed for nutrition and being able to last a long time, not for flavor. 

When she received her food, she sat down at the only table in the mess hall with no clone troopers already sitting there. She knew that they didn’t know her very well and she didn’t want to make them uncomfortable.

After sitting down, she took her first bite of the rations. They tasted horrible, like mashed up soggy, stale bread. She almost gagged when she took her first bite, but continued to eat anyway. Afterall, there were no better options. She missed her bacon burger.

Shakka turned on her datapad. She didn’t have many games downloaded, but she could get a headstart on some school assignments she was going to be missing. She only had to read a couple chapters of a book, but she could at least get the homework out of the way for later. 

She finished her food around the same time as she finished her homework. She placed her tray on the stack of dirty trays and left the mess hall to head back towards her room. 

As she entered her room, she felt bothered by the fact that almost everything was the same grey color. She missed how the temple was full of warm tan colors, and each of the rooms felt so full of life. She made a mental note to bring some supplies to decorate and make the space feel more like her own. After all this was going to be her room on The Negotiator until either the Clone Wars ended, or she was knighted.

Shakka sat down on the black blankets covering the bed. She had no idea what to do with her free time. She hadn’t expected to have much free time, so she had not brought anything to help keep her not bored. She stood up and began walking around the room in circles. Eventually she just flopped onto her back on the floor. The metal floor was cold against her bare arms, but for some reason laying on the floor always seems to help. She unclasped the leather pouch on her belt and took out a piece of meiloorun flavored gum and popped it into her mouth. It was sweet. She knew the pouch should be used for necessities, but sometimes chewing gum  _ was _ a necessity. 

Shakka grew bored of laying on the floor, so she stood up, attached her comm to her wrist, and decided to explore The Negotiator.

She began to walk down the hallways. Each hallway looked the same. They were all the same grey color, with the same grey doors and bright white lights. She hoped she would not get lost. Eventually, being the energetic kid that she was, she soon grew bored with walking. She darted off down the hallways, rapidly turning to try and go as fast as possible.

Her commlink beeped with a new message.

**Group chat: The chat that nearly killed us**

**Orange:** Shakka!

**Orange:** SPACE ACE!

**Orange:** ARE YOU THERE??

**_Blue Raspberry_ ** _ is online _

**Blue Raspberry:** What’s up? I heard you and Master Skywalker decided to take a bit of a detour. You find Master Koon?

**Orange:** First, my level of annoyance with my master is certainly up. Second, we found Master Koon!

**Blue Raspberry:** That’s great! And what did Master Skywalker do to annoy you?

**Orange:** First, he won’t let me take my own ship and refused to tell me the real reason. I already know it’s because he doesn’t like my flying. Second, is because he’s YELLING AT ME TO STOP MESSAGING YOU WHILE WE’RE FLYING WHEN I'M NOT EVEN NEEDED FOR PILOTING.

**Blue Raspberry:** . . .

**Orange:** I gtg before he yells at me more for not being alert and ready to aim the guns on this thing. See ya soon

**_Orange_ ** _ is offline _

**Blue Raspberry:** See you later

Shakka looked up from her commlink with a slightly confused expression on her face.

‘ _ Ok then… _ ” she thought in her head. Her commlink went off again. This time, a tiny hologram of her master appeared on her wrist.

“Shakka, you need to come to the debriefing room immediately.” Master Obi-wan said with an urgent tone.

“Of course, Master.” Shakka responded. Her master’s hologram disappeared.

Shakka looked around.

Which way was she supposed to go again?

Shakka didn’t want to upset her master with being late because she was an idiot and got herself lost.

“Szu’tak.” She muttered. She needed to think of a solution quickly.

Maybe the force could lead her.

Shakka closed her eyes and trusted the force would guide her. She let it surround her and engulf her. She began to take steps forward, before breaking into a sprint. The force alerted her to when she had to turn or when there was a person or droid she had to avoid crashing into.

Eventually, she paused. She opened her eyes and found herself in front of the debriefing room.

‘ _ I didn’t think that that would actually work. _ ’ Shakka thought, with her eyebrows raised in shock. The door opened and she stepped through and walked towards the holotable near her master.

“Master Obi-wan, what’s the mission?” She asked, curious. He turned to her, then turned back to the holotable, turning it on and pressing a button that showed an image of a medical station.

“The Separatists are headed for the Ryndellia system, near Naboo. We have discovered they have, in fact, been using an ion cannon to cut all power from a ship and proceeding to blow up the ship once the people inside are left defenseless. Their next goal is our medical station in the Ryndellia system. They will use their ion cannon to cut out the power before proceeding to blow up the medical station, which would result in the deaths of many clone troopers. We are being sent there to help evacuate troopers from the medical station. Anakin and Ahsoka are on their way too, to attempt to destroy the Separatists new weapon before it can be used.” He informed her. It was definitely an important mission. Many lives were at stake.

“When do we leave for Ryndellia?” Shakka asked.

“Right now.” Master Obi-wan said. Just as he finished speaking, the huge windows were suddenly filled with streaks of blue and white as the Negotiator began the hyperspace jump to the Ryndellia System.

*************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading! Comments would be appreciated!

Translations:

Szu’tak - a Twi’lek swear word. 

Just a note I wanted to add, the Malevolence arc will be split into 2 parts.

Have a nice day!


	4. Malevolence Arc Part 2

Hi Everyone! Today’s song is Under Pressure by Queen. 

*************************************************************************************************************

“The medical station reports 50 percent of patients evacuated.” Admiral Yularen reported. Shakka observed the conversation from where she stood next to her Master.

“That’s not good enough.” Master Obi-wan said. Shakka could sense some of his concern and worry over the beginnings of their training bond. “They’ll never be finished before the enemy arrives.”

“General Skywalker still has the chance to catch Grievous.” Admiral Yularen said.

“If he does, we have to be ready.” Master Obi-wan concluded.

“Yes sir.” The video screen shut off.

A moment of silence passed over the two jedi.

“So...what’s our plan of attack?” Shakka asked.

“We will be coming out of hyperspace soon. Anakin will have already engaged General Grievous with his fleet and hopefully disabled their Ion Cannon. Once he has done that, we will fire on their warship causing them to retreat.” Her master informed her.

“Do we have a backup plan?” Shakka asked. 

“We do not. The lives of the clones at the medical station all depend on this single plan.” He answered. Shakka felt stressed and nervous. 

_ What if they failed? _

_ What if they couldn’t destroy the Ion Cannon in time? _

“It will be alright, Shakka.” Her master reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He must have sensed her feelings over the beginnings of their training bond. “Do not center on your anxieties. Trust in the force, and it will be alright.”

Shakka took a deep breath to calm her nerves before lifting her head to meet his eyes and nodding. 

“Sir, we are coming out of hyperspace.” said a clone that Shakka did not recognize. Her master walked to the center of the command room and Shakka followed him, standing to the side.

The blue light of hyperspace faded away as they arrived at the medical station. Shakka felt a bit of her nervousness and anxiety fade away as she saw General Skywalker’s fleet attacking the separatist warship.

Suddenly an explosion on the side of the warship caused the Ion Cannon to become disabled. The plan was working!

“Anakin, do you copy?” Her master asked. 

“I’m here.” General Skywalker’s voice echoed over the speakers. Shakka felt relieved. If General Skywalker was fine, then that meant Ahsoka was okay too.

“Congratulations. It looks like your mission was a success.”

“Partially, but Grievous is still alive. The battle was pretty rough on my men. We’re heading for the medical station.” His voice sounded tired.

“We’ll take it from here. But don’t worry, we’ll call when we need you.”

“I’ll be waiting, Obi-wan.” The call ended. The B-wings remaining from General Skywalker’s fleet zoomed past the window as they headed for the hangar of the medical station.

“All right, let’s finish what Anakin started. Ahead full.” Master Obi-wan commanded. All three of the Republic gunships opened fire on the separatist warship, beginning to push them into a retreat.

*************************************************************************************************************

General Koon, General Skywalker, and Ahsoka had just arrived on The Negotiator. While the separatist warship was in retreat, their guns were not very effective against its shielding. Shakka stood next to her master, still in the command room, but they were now joined by Master Koon.

“Commander, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?” Master Obi-wan asked a clone commander.

“She’s lost her primary shield and stabilizers,but the ship is so massive it can take all the fire our cannons can give it.” The commander informed them.

“We must summon reinforcements.” Said Master Koon. Shakka felt her stress levels rise. If they urgently needed reinforcements, that meant their plan had failed.

“That’s why I’m here Master Plo.” General Skywalker said, entering the common center, with Ahsoka entering behind him. Shakka and Ahsoka both made eye contact and smiled at each other, but both padawans were aware that this was a serious situation and not the time to goof off.

“Anakin, were you able to contact Master Luminara?” Master Obi-wan asked. 

“Yes, Master. She’s busy with a fleet of Separatist reinforcements nearby. She won’t be able to give support until she’s turned them away.” General Skywalker answered.

“Then we’ll have to make do with what we have.” Shakka’s master decided. General Skywalker sent Ahsoka to check over the scanners. Ahsoka had always been good with computers. 

“Admiral, status report.” Master Obi-wan commanded.

“They’re not attempting to jump to hyperspace. Their hyperdrive must be damaged.” Admiral Yularen reported.

“This is our chance.” Master Obi-wan realized. “All ships, target the bridge, maximum firepower.” 

The sounds of laser blasts increased.

“Master, I’m picking up a signal near the enemy vessel. Something just came out of hyperspace.” Ahsoka informed them. 

“Enemy reinforcements?” General Skywalker asked.

“No, it looks like a...Naboo ship.” Ahsoka said, sounding confused.

“...what?” Shakka said, turning towards her friend. What was a Naboo ship doing in the middle of a battle?

“Gunners, stand down. What in the blazes are they doing out here.” Master Obi-wan said in confusion.

“Ahsoka, contact that ship.” Master Skywalker said. Ahsoka sent a transmission through.

“Naboo cruiser, identify yourself.” Ahsoka spoke. A holographic image of a female senator was visible.

“This is Senator Amidala.” The hologram spoke.

“Padme, what are you doing out here?” General Skywalker nearly shouted. Anyone could tell he was close to Senator Amidala.

“I was sent on a special mission. The Senate was told the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty.” 

“Get out of there, as fast as you can.” The hologram flickered as the Naboo cruiser shook.

“Padme, what’s happening?” General Skywalker asked.

“I’m being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam.” The senator said in an urgent tone. “I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip. Continue your attack. You must destroy this monstrous ship.”

Shakka watched as General Skywalker clenched his hand into a fist. He seemed distressed and frustrated. He must have been close to Senator Amidala.

“Admiral, order our ships to stop firing.” General Skywalker ordered. Didn’t the Senator just order them to continue their attack?

General Skywalker turned around to leave the room.

“Where do you think you're going?” Master Obi-wan asked. Everyone turned around towards General Skywalker.

“Somebody has to save her skin.” General Skywalker responded.

“I thought you might say that.” Master Obi-wan said, following after General Skywalker.

“There he goes again, craving adventure and excitement.” Master Koon said, watching them leave.

“Again? He does this often?” Shakka asked, slightly concerned for the recklessness of her Master’s former padawan.

“You get used to it.” Ahsoka answered.

“Incoming Transmission.” Admiral Yularen said. Master Koon, Ahsoka, and Shakka walked to the holotable where Master Unduli’s hologram flickered into view.

“Another bold strategy by Skywalker, I presume.” 

“That’s my Master.” Ahsoka responded. Shakka simply nodded her head.

“Once they make it off that ship, we’ll need reinforcements to finish off the enemy.” Master Koon said.

“I am on my way, Master Plo.” Master Unduli’s hologram flickered out. Almost immediately after, Admiral Yularen headed towards them.

“We are receiving another transmission from inside the Malevolence. We believe it is the Senator.” He informed. Turning away from the holotable, the Senator’s voice came from the speakers.

“I need to speak with An-I mean General Skywalker.” 

“Master Skywalker and Master Obi-wan already left to board the Malevolence.” Ahsoka said. 

“Maybe try patching her through to General Skywalker.” Shakka suggested. Ahsoka seemed to consider this for a moment before responding.

“Senator Amidala, we are patching you through to Master Skywalker.” Ahsoka responded. As clone troopers began patching the Senator through to General Skywalker, Ahsoka took out her commlink to inform her master.

“Yes?” General Skywalker answered the commlink.

“Master, we’ve found the Senator. We’re patching her through.” Ahsoka responded.

“Padme?” General Skywalker asked, sounding extremely relieved.

“Anakin.”

“Are you alright? Where are you?” General Skywalker asked. Based on how relieved General Skywalker seemed, Shakka could easily make the conclusion that he was very close to Senator Amidala. Did they realize that everyone in the command room could hear their conversation?

“On the lower levels.” Senator Amidala responded. “I’m fine, but I don’t know for how long. Droids are everywhere.”

“Obi-wan and I are on board too.” General Skywalker responded.

“So I’ve heard. What are you doing here?” Senator Amidala asked, sounding a bit angry.

“We came to get you off this ship.” General Skywalker responded. “Ahsoka, how can we get to the Senator.”

Ahsoka walked over to the scans.

“According to our scans, there seems to be a large open area in the center of the ship. It should be halfway between the two of you.” Ahsoka informed them.

“We’re on our way.” General Skywalker responded. “Did you hear that, Padme?”

“I’ll be there.” The transmission shut off.

****Time Skip because I wasn’t sure what to write******

“Our ships are in attack position.” Shakka said as she and Ahsoka walked towards Master Koon and Admiral Yularen.

“Is there any word from Master Skywalker?” Ahsoka asked.

“No, the droids are jamming our transmissions.” Master Koon answered.

“We need to give him more time.” Ahsoka said.

“I’m not sure we can.” Master Koon responded.

Suddenly, a small ship flanked by vulture droids was flying away from the Separatist cruiser. It looked like the ship Master Obi-wan and General Skywalker had taken to board The Malevolence.

“All batteries, open fire.” Master Koon commanded and the Republic cruisers fired at The Malevolence. The Malevolence turned around and seemed to be preparing a retreat.

‘ _ We did it! _ ’ Shakka thought inside her head.

Then, she realized the cruiser was heading for the moon nearby. Confused, she watched as it proceeded to jump to hyperspace only to be destroyed by the moon blocking the cruiser’s path. Clones and other people in the room began cheering and clapping to celebrate their victory. Shakka began to smile, feeling immense relief that the weapon had been destroyed.

Shakka and Ahsoka made eye contact and smiled at each other, both relieved to have been victorious. 

“Why don’t you two head to the mess hall to eat. I can imagine you're hungry.” Master Koon said to Ahsoka and Shakka.

“Yes, Master Plo. See you later.” Ahsoka said. “Come on, Shakka, I’m hungry.”

Ahsoka told Shakka all about what it was like attacking a Separatist battleship.

“...and it turns out that the hyperspace route we used was one called Balmorra Run. A  _ smugglers route _ . He thought that it would be a good idea to use a KRIFFING SMUGGLER’S ROUTE. Then, out of nowhere, a bunch of creatures show up because Balmorra Run is apparently the nesting ground for the Giant Neebray Mantis.  _ They looked like they were going to make a meal out of us! _ And when I said that one looked hungry, do you know what my Master said?” Ahsoka ranted about her Master.

Shakka was laughing so hard she was crying. Maybe it was the fact that it was now 0600 and neither of them had slept in 24 hours or it could be that it was just plain funny. People were looking at her strange for laughing so hard.

“ _ He said DON'T WORRY SNIPS, IT'S JUST SMILING AT YOU.”  _ Ahsoka finished, before beginning to laugh along with Shakka. Both of them were very sleep deprived and were only running on the leftover adrenaline from being in a warzone.

They eventually stopped laughing by the time they had reached the mess hall. The mess hall was pretty full with clones seated at every table. After retrieving their rations, they tried to decide on where to sit.

“Commander, sit over here.”

“Commander, come sit with us.” 

Shakka and Ahsoka both turned their heads towards where they heard voices coming from. Shakka saw Captain Cody, along with some of the other clones from the 212th, waving them over to their table. They walked over and sat down at the table.

“Hi Captain. Thanks for inviting us.” Shakka said.

“No problem Commander. These are Waxer, Boil, Wooley, and Gregor.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you.” Shakka responded.

“Hi. I’m Ahsoka Tano. I’m the new Commander in the 501st.” Ahsoka said.

“Nice to meet you, Commander Tano.” Captain Cody responded. 

Shakka, forgetting how horrible the rations tasted, scooped a spoonful into her mouth and almost gagged.

“Ugh, I forgot these tasted soggy bread.” Shakka groaned, putting her utensils down. “This makes me miss Temple food.”

“Is temple food that bad?” Captain Cody asked.

“Sometimes it tastes good. Other times you're better off going hungry if you don’t want food poisoning.” Ahsoka said, cautiously putting a small amount of the rations into her mouth, but still cringing at the taste.

“Wait, Really? I would have expected the Jedi to have better food.” Waxer said.

“Yeah, you would expect that the Republic would fund them enough to provide better food, but most of it goes towards improving training programs and keeping the Healers stocked with the newest technology, since we’re in a war.” Shakka explained. “Wait… do you guys have to eat rations everyday?”

“Yeah. We don’t get much fresh food. We usually just get rations because they are enough to supply us with all of the nutrients that we need.” Gregor answered. Maybe that was why they all ate the rations without an issue while Ahsoka and Shakka were cringing at the taste. They were used to how it tasted. Shakka took another mouthful. She also made a mental note to bring candy or some kind of snack with her next time she was on a mission.

Shakka and Ahsoka talked with the troopers until they had finished their rations. Even if the rations tasted terrible, they were both still hungry, so they both had eaten everything on their plates. They decided to head back to Shakka’s quarters to watch a holodrama.

They arrived at the steel door of Shakka’s quarters and sat next to each other against the wall. They covered themselves with blankets and turned on the holodrama.

The holodrama was about a young boy who had an abusive stepfather and a mother. After his mom dies saving him, he discovers that he is the child of a god and goes to a camp full of kids like him. However, he is accused of being a thief and is sent on a quest along with two of his friends to prevent a war. 

Halfway through the holodrama, Shakka felt something heavy drop onto her shoulder. She turned her head and saw that Ahsoka had fallen asleep and was using her shoulder as a pillow. As Shakka continued to watch the holodrama, she felt her eyelids start to droop and feel heavy. She felt warm and safe as she closed her eyes and welcomed sleep.

*************************************************************************************************************

Hi! Sorry it took like 2 weeks to upload a new chapter. I had a writer’s block and I couldn’t figure out how to incorporate my character into the story. Today, there was a lot of rain and I was just huddled under the blankets with warm milk for most of the day, and I was in the mood to write, so I wrote most of this chapter today. Anyone else feel like rainy days are like the most relaxing days ever, or is it just me?

Thanks for reading!


	5. Clone Wars: Wild Space Part 1

Hi everyone! The song of the day is Viva La Vida by Coldplay, which I include lyrics of in my story. I do not own any songs I include in my fanfiction.

*************************************************************************************************************

_ Thump! Thump! Thump! _

Shakka’s legs were burning as she took a break from her run to walk for a bit. She had recently picked up the new hobby of running in hopes of increasing her endurance. She found herself enjoying it because after the runs she always felt good and bone-tired. She was excited that it was the weekend and she could spend all evening after her run relaxing in bed instead of doing homework. However, she was a beginner at running and could only run about half a mile without stopping, which wasn’t good considering in the future she would be in battles meaning she need to increase her endurance.

After walking for a few minutes to stop her feet and legs from hurting, she began running again. She had her earbuds in and a new song began as she began running again. It was very upbeat which was important for a good song to run to.

_ I used to rule the world _

_ Seas would rise when I gave the word _

_ Now in the morning, I sleep alone _

_ Sweep the streets I used to own _

A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead. Her hair was in a french braid, except for her padawan braid that she had temporarily pinned behind her head so it would not hit her in the face

_ I used to roll the dice _

_ Feel the fear in my enemy’s eyes _

_ Listen as the crowd would sing _

_ Now the old king is dead! Long live the king! _

_ One minute I held the key _

_ Next the walls were closed on me _

_ And I discovered that my castles stand _

_ Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand _

_ I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing _

_ Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _

_ Be my mirror, my sword and shield _

_ My missionaries in a foreign field _

_ For some reason I can’t explain _

_ Once you go there was never, never an honest word _

_ And that was when I ruled the world _

Shakka’s legs were burning again but she was determined to continue.

_ It was a wicked and wild wind _

_ Ble down the doors to let me in _

_ Shattered windows and the sound of drums _

_ People couldn’t believe what I’d becom- _

Shakka’s comlink went off. She halted her running to answer the comm.

“Hello?” Shakka answered.

“Shakka, it’s Obi-wan. There were explosions and he got hurt. He’s at the Healers’.” Said the voice of Knight Skywalker. Shakka felt panic and worry bloom in her heart.

“I’ll be right over.” Shakka responded as she began to sprint as fast as she could to the healers’. 

Hearing that her master was hurt made her scared. No, not scared.  _ Terrified _ . She hated to admit it, but she had already grown attached.

Shakka flew down the hallway ignoring the burning in her legs, her breathlessness, the reprimanding of Jedi Knights telling her to slow down. Her anxiety and adrenaline fueled her to run faster until she reached the Healers’. She stood outside the Healers’ for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She was sweaty and tired from sprinting. After catching her breath she ran in and immediately saw Knight Skywalker and Ahsoka.

“Master Skywalker! Ahsoka!” Shakka called to him, running over to him to ask about Master Obi-wan. He turned around and Shakka froze, her face paling and her heart dropping to her stomach. Her anxiety and worry heightened.

Master Skywalker was covered in blood.

Well, maybe not covered entirely, but his hands and robes had blood on them.

“Is-Is that your blood, or Master Obi-wan’s” Shakka asked, frozen in place. She wasn’t used to seeing people covered in blood.

“Yes it is. Someone set off bombs near the Senate building and Obi-wan got caught by an explosion.” Master Skywalker informed her. Shakka could hear the worry in his voice. It was barren of his usual confidence. Ahsoka stepped forward and wrapped Shakka in a hug, which Shakka returned. After a few seconds, they broke apart and the three of them moved to a few chairs outside of one room. 

“Will he…” Shakka hesitated. “Will he be okay?”

“Yes, Master Che said he should recover.” Master Skywalker said with obvious relief. Shakka felt herself relax and a large portion of her anxiety and worry disappeared. 

She nodded in response.

“When can we see him?” Shakka asked.

“He will be out of surgery soon and he will be moved to a bacta tank. For now, we wait.”

Shakka nodded again. A few moments of silence passed between the three jedi.

“Shakka, why do you look so out of breath. Your face is red everywhere that it isn’t already blue.” Ahsoka said.

“I had planned on going for a run this morning. I told you that I started running, right? Anyway, I was on like the opposite side of the temple when I was told Master Obi-wan was injured and I sprinted here.” Shakka said. The sprinting was beginning to catch up with her and her limbs felt heavy with exhaustion. 

“The whole way??!!” Ahsoka asked, slightly shocked. The temple was very big. Also, sprinting was not allowed in the temple, hence why so many knights and masters had yelled at her for running.

“Yeah, I got yelled at by at least 10 different knights for running in the halls.” Shakka responded and they laughed a bit, some of the worry lingering in the air dissipating.

“Oh, 10 is nothing.” Master Skywalker said. Shakka and Ahsoka turned to him.

“Exactly how many knights have yelled at you for running in the halls.” Ahsoka asked.

“My record was from when I was late to my first Padawan dueling tournament. I got yelled at by at least 20 different knights and masters but I didn’t take much notice because I was mostly focused on not missing the Padawan duels. If your late, your master can punish you with things like lunch detention and creche duty.” Master Skywalker said, gaining back some of his signature confidence, but his eyes were still full of worry.

“Sounds horrible.” Ahsoka said, laughing a bit. 

Sometimes, when going through tough times, there is nothing you can do. Laughter can help you to feel less hopeless, less distraught and scared. Laughter can help bring back warmth when it seems that there is none.

The three Jedi fell into a comfortable silence. 

A few hours later, around midnight, Master Che exited from a room and walked towards them.

“We have stabilized Master Kenobi and we have moved him into the bacta tank. You three should go home and rest. You can come back tomorrow.” Master Che said.

“Wait, but what if something happens to Obi-wan? Why can’t we stay here?” Master Skywalker asked.

“You are exhausted. You will not be helping anyone by being sleep deprived.” Master Che responded before turning and leaving them. Master Skywalker waited for her to leave.

“Ahsoka, Shakka, you both should go back to your quarters. I know that you both are tired.” Master Skywalker said. “I’m going to stay here.”

“But-” Shakka began to protest before giving up. She thought for a moment. “Comm me if anything happens. Good or bad.”

Master Skywalker nodded in agreement. Shakka noticed that Ahsoka was quiet meaning that she was very tired.

They turned and left, walking down the temple hallways, which were almost barren. They reached Shakka and Master Obi-wan’s quarters first. As Shakka was about to enter, she hesitated.

She didn’t want to be alone.

Their shared quarters would seem so empty. She didn’t want to deal with loneliness on top of everything else.

“Could we do a sleepover?” Shakka asked.

“...what?” Ahsoka asked.

“Its just-the quarters will seem so lonely with only me there, and-”

“Sure, you can stay with me.” Ahsoka answered.

“Thank you, so much.” Shakka responded with a grateful expression. 

The two tired padawans trudged to Ahsoka and Master Skywalker’s quarters. They barely spoke out of exhaustion. Shakka’s eyelids were heavy and she struggled to keep them open. Her legs and arms were heavy. In Ahsoka’s shared quarters, a spare sleeping bag was placed on the floor of Ahsoka’s room. 

Shakka still felt gross and sweaty from her run earlier, so Ahsoka let her borrow a pair of sleep robes to change into after a quick shower. The warm water only increased her exhaustion. After getting changed, Shakka crawled under the warm fabric of the sleeping bag.

Warmth and comfort encased Shakka as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

*************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this even if it was shorter than most chapters. I will include the rest of the Clone Wars:Wild Space book in a part 2.

Also, it’s not really related to the story, but today I reached my running goal that I had wanted to achieve by the end of summer. During quarantine I started running 2.5 miles several times a week. However, I could never do the whole 2.5 miles without stopping, so it became my goal to run 2.5 miles without stopping by the end of summer. I ended up succeeding and I completed my goal like 6 weeks before the end of summer! I ran 2.5 miles without stopping and I am soooooooooooooooo happy with my progress.


End file.
